A sword to be mended (An OukRen Fanfic)
by TheGirlThatSpinsInCircles
Summary: A lost, wounded knight is saved by a strange blacksmith in the middle of the woods. The blacksmith mends his sword along with a few other things...


He couldn't beleave this, he had been running for what seemed like days, his horse was dead, His sword was broken, and he was tired. His name was Ouka, he was one of the few surviors that have survived the war that was going on in the rubble of what was left of his fallen kingdom. He was running because of the fact that if he would have stayed he would have gotten his head on the chopping block. The young knight looked behind him. "Are they still following me?" He said to himself. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, he looked at his arm. A arrow had made it into his shoulder, he wanted to yell but knew if he did, they would find him and kill him on the spot so he kept running.

As dawn broke the knight could not run anymore, he fell down right in the middle of the forest and saw his vision getting blurry. "So...this is how it ends,huh?" He said to himself. "Died in the middle of the forest with a arrow in my shoulder." He started to close his eyes and saw a large black figure coming for him. He thought it was an angel to take him to heaven, but before he could ask it anything, he blacked out.

He was awoken by the sound of iron clinking on a anvil. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a bed with bandages covering most of his torso, he tried to get up but pain shot into him,making him unable to move. The clinking noise stopped and he heard the sound of hot metal hitting water. "Where am I?" He asked himself. Just then a man came in through the door of the single roomed cottage and Ouka looked to see who it was. It was a man, he seemed to be about the same age as Ouka, but had darker skin and a slightly bigger build than the knight with black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, your awake." The man said. Ouka shot up, "Who are you and-Ngh!" He fell back into the bed and the man went over to him. "Stop moving. If you keep moving, you'll open the wounds again." Ouka was still in pain after that and he turned and looked at the man again. "W-who are you?" Ouka asked. "My name is Ren, i'm a blacksmith and I saved your life. You had some pretty bad cuts on you, so I took you into my shop and I patched you up as best as I could." Ouka started to look around. "Where's my sword and armor?" Ouka asked. "Ah, those things. I fixed your sword and i'm about to get started on your armor." "I see...ah! Do you know anything about the Leihearth kingdom?" "Leihearth? No I don't know that kingdom." Leihearth was the kingdom that attacked Ouka and his people. "I get orders from there but I don't know anyone in particular." Ouka looked up at him. "Are you certain?" "Yes." Ren said with a certain face. "Anything else you want to ask" Ren said. "No." Ouka said. "Very well." Ren said. And made his way towards the door. "I'll get started on your armor, and don't move!" And exited the cottage. Ouka looked out the window and the sun shined through the window. "Well...at least i'm alive" he said, and closed his eyes.

Night came as quickly as day came, and the blacksmith was done with his work,he walked into the house and saw that the knight was still sleeping on the bed. He made some stew for the knight, but was more than likely cold. The blacksmith smiled and walked over to the knight. He slipped the covers off of the knight and saw the knight's cock peeking through the old pair of pants he had on. "My." The blacksmith said. "This is a sword that must be mended." The blacksmith slipped the pants off of the knight and rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb. The knight moaned slightly and the blacksmith started to jerk off the knight,hearing him moan. "Nnnn..." The blacksmith started to lick the tip of his cock while jerking hearing the knight moan a bit louder. "He's having a good time." The blacksmith said. Then, the blacksmith slipped his cock into his mouth and started moving his head back and forth. "A-ahhh..." The knight moaned while the blacksmith's tounge was being swirled around his cock. As soon as the blacksmith felt the knight's cock get hard in his mouth, he took the his cock out of his mouth. He took his middle and ring finger and put them in his mouth. He teased the knight's hole with his middle finger and slipped it in, the ring finger followed.

The knight jolted awake when Ren put his ring finger inside him. He rose up quickly to find his pants around his ankles, and Ren with two fingers in his hole. "Ren!" Ouka yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ren smiled. " Just checking somthing~" "Get your fingers out o-ahh~!" Ren started to move his fingers inside of Ouka,causing him to fall back on the bed,his hips raised. "You've never done this before, have you~?" "D-done what?" "Have sex." "T-that's none o-of your bisiness!"Ren loved the sounds Ouka was making on the looks on his face, it made him want to do more things to him. Ren started to thrust his fingers inside Ouka. "Your so cute~" Ouka looked up at him, trying to resist the pleasure, but failing in the process. "I'm surprised you don't have a wife." "S-shut up!" Ouka growled at him. Ren stopped moving his fingers and looked at the knight. "Do you want me to stop?" Ren asked. Ouka, who at this point was turned on, didn't want him to stop. "N-No." The knight whispered "Please keep going."

"Very well then" and with that, Ren kept moving his fingers inside the knight, hearing him moan and pant. Eventually, Ren slipped down and started to lick and suck Ouka's left nipple, hearing Ouka moan louder. He kept fingering the knight, while sucking, licking and occasionaly, biting, making him flinch. Soon, Ren's fingers left Ouka's hole and started to rub his other nipple through his bandages. "Why did you-" Ouka's question was cut short by a deep passionate kiss from the blacksmith. He vigorously swirled his tounge around the knights, and the knight complied, copying his tounge movements.

Ren slipped up from kissing his knight to whisper in his ear. "Get on all fours" He whispered. "If it hurts, then you don't have to stay like that." Ouka nodded flipped on his stomach, slowly but surely, getting on all fours. While he was doing that, the blacksmith took off his work apron and shirt and unbuttoned his pants so his cock could come out through his pants. Once Ouka was on all fours, the blacksmith rubbed Ouka's ass a bit. "Does it hurt?" He asked. "Not really..." "Good" and rubbed his cock on Ouka's ass. "You ready~?" The blacksmith asked. Ouka was moaning again. "Ah..Ah..Yes..." He managed to say. And with that. The blacksmith started to slip his cock into the knight's hole,making the both of them moan. "D-does it hurt?" Ren asked Ouka. Ouka looked back at him and saw that there tears forming in his eyes. "N-no i-i'm ok..." He said, gripping on the covers. "Then i'm going to start thrusting." Ouka nodded and started to feel the blacksmith thrust inside him, making him moan. "A-aaaah~!" Ren was doing more breathing than moaning, but he made a few quick ones here and there. "Does it feel good?" The blacksmith asked. "Y-yes~" "Alright then." The blacksmith started to thrust faster, hearing the knight moan louder, just wat he wanted. "Ngh~! M-more~!" The knight cried out, and the blacksmith complied by thrusting deeper into the knight making him cry out. "Yes! Right there! Oh yes!" Eventually the blacksmith slipped out of him and flipped the knight over to his side, him following the same action and slipped inside of him again. The knight kissed the blacksmith, swirling his tounge with his, moaning in his mouth. "Mmmph~!" Ouka was scared to admit this but he was enjoying himself, the way this man made him feel was incredible. Soon the blacksmith picked up himself and the young knight and set him on his lap, continuing to thrust deep inside him. "Ngh! I-i'm gonna cum!" Ren grunted. "M-me to!" Ouka said. Ren started to thrust harder and faster into the knight, hearing him moan louder and started to stroke his cock, which was dripping pre-cum. The blacksmith started to move his hand faster and suck on the knight's neck. "Go on. Shoot your load!" Ren whispered to him. Soon, they bouth couldn't hold on anymore, Ren gave one last shove and his semen deep into the knight, moaning loudly. Soon Ouka came, shooting his load on the bed and cover. "A-Ahhhh!" He cried out as his cum shot out all over the bed. As soon as Ouka was done cumming, Ren kissed him deeply, sucking on his tounge and slipping out of the knight's ass.

The both of them sat there for a long time not doing anything, just breathing and occassonaly kissing. Soon Ouka layed down on the bed. "Gald to see your wounds healed quickly" Ren said laying down next to Ouka, stroking his hair. "Yes." Ouka said. "Thank you" "Also your armor is done." "Wonderful." Ouka said with a smile. "Then i'll be leaving in the morning." Ren rose up a bit. "Where to?" He asked. "I don't know." Ouka replied. "The place I fought and lived in is destroyed, i'm wanted by another kingdom, so i'll just wander." "Or you could stay here." Ren added. "No one knows about this place but me. The least i'll do is leave to deliver orders to kingdoms. Other than that one one comes here..." "I can't. I just need to-" "Why are you going into a world where your friends and family are dead and you are marked for death in?!" Ren said, cutting him off. Ren grabbed onto Ouka's hand. "Please stay here... we can just stay here and live as a couple...no one would ever know..." Ouka sighed a bit. "I'll decide in the morning..." If i'm still here then you know i'm staying for good..." Very well." Ren said kissing Ouka's forehead and going to sleep next to him.

The next morning, the blacksmith awoke to find the knight over the fireplace trying to cook somthing. The blacksmith walked over to the knight and kissed him on his cheek, smiling.


End file.
